Sunao na niji chapter 21
by Sasunaru033
Summary: The full story can be read on deviantART.


Title: Sunao na niji (honest rainbow)  
Author: SasuNaru033

Pairing: NarutoxHinata / NarutoxSasuke / ShikamaruxTemari  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, language, violence.

Please don't read if you don't like malexmale.

Sunao na niji chapter 21

It was quiet, Naruto's parents were already asleep for a while yet the boys couldn't find their sleep. They tried to but since they had woken up just an hour or two back, they were not tired at all. Naruto had switched the little television in his room on and right now Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on his bed watching television.

Although the Uchiha didn't talk much before, after dinner he started sharing words again and showed his smile. It didn't take long before he started acting like himself too and thank god to that. Naruto could feel his heart and himself sigh in relieve.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto looked down at the Uchiha who was sitting between his legs and gave him a sweet smile. Sasuke looked up at him and kissed his lips quickly and fast. "I am bored." He smirked at him. Naruto looked back at the television before he grabbed the remote. "Want to watch something else?"

Sasuke grabbed the remote from his tanned and warm hands and switched the television off. He put it down on the ground and turned around to Naruto, wrapping his arms around his neck right after. Naruto smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Let's do something... fun..." He whispered in his ear softly before blowing in it, making the blond gasp from the sudden feeling.

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean..."

The raven smiled at him before he kissed him again. Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mouth with his tongue to make contact with Sasuke's tongue. "Mnh..." He heard the raven moan through the kiss once they touched. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the raven's face, smiling afterwards. He pulled away and pressed his body onto the bed before capturing those lips back again.

Sasuke threw his arms around the blonds neck and pulled him even closer then he already was, making sure their bodies touched as they kissed. Naruto broke apart from his lips again and lowered his hands to his shirt, pulling it upwards. Sasuke smirked at him at the moment his warm hands touched his bare skin and threw his legs around the blond to capture him as if he was some kind of animal who had just attacked it's prey. Naruto smiled at him and kissed his skin softly, making the raven almost giggle it out because it tickled.

Not that he did of course, he would rather die then do something ithat/i embarrassing.

Naruto lowered down to his tummy, licked across the navel and then stopped. "Hm, you should take those pants off." He smirked. "You look better without them." He continued as he unbuttoned his pants and lowered them down until they dropped on the floor.

"Now this is what I like..."

Naruto looked at the slight erection in his boxers and touched it softly, hearing the Uchiha gasp from response right after. "Babe, you're so sensitive..." Naruto giggled softly. Sasuke pouted at him and tightened the grip around Naruto's waist with his legs, making the boy almost fall over right on top of him from the sudden force the Uchiha put in them. "Shut up, bastard."

"Hah. Mood swings iand/i sensitive, just like a woman."

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Sasuke replied as he rolled his eyes. Naruto shook his head playfully and kissed his lips and nose softly. "I don't~" He sung happily, not even paying attention to the annoyed Sasuke underneath him. However any apologies were not needed once the blond went back down to his erection. He slipped his hand in his boxers, grabbed his member carefully and started giving it strokes which sent sensation to Sasuke's below within seconds.

"Ah...nn..."

"Like that, babe?" Naruto purred to him as he started moving it a bit faster. Sasuke nodded his head in reply once he asked and literally threw his head back once he moved faster onto his member. "Nh, Naru..." The raven moaned to him, opening his lustful eyes as he reached out to him and kissed him. Naruto closed his eyes and sucked on his bottom lip hard then pulled back. However the Uchiha did not allow that. He put his leg up into the air and rested it in his neck then pressed Naruto back to him immediately.

"Nhm!" Naruto moaned from the sudden force again.

Naruto bit Sasuke's tongue and pulled back again. "Stop that. I am supposed to be top, don't be so dominating and just relax." Naruto pouted childish at him. He grabbed Sasuke's leg and lowered it back to his waist where his other leg was at right now too. "Then hurry up, I want to feel you inside me." Sasuke said as he blushed at his own words. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. 'Oh my god, that were the sexiest words I've ever heard from him.' Naruto thought as he nearly drooled all over the boy.

Sasuke slapped the side of his cheek softly to make Naruto look at him again instead of... well staring into nowhere. Because that's what it sure looked like as he was nearly drooling for real. Naruto looked back at his lover and undressed himself. First his shirt and after that his pants.

Sasuke felt himself smirk at the sight of the sexy blond in front of him. "God, how can such an idiot be so hot." He whispered from his lips yet clear enough for Naruto to hear. "Although you just called me an idiot..." Naruto said as he lowered his head. "...I will still take that as a compliment." He continued, capturing Sasuke's lips one last time.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled his boxers off, before doing his own and positioned him back onto the bed and against Sasuke's entrance. The raven looked at him and bit his lip to keep in serious screams and moans. Because his parents iwere/i still there. They were just asleep...

"Ahh~" Naruto moaned as he had pressed himself inside of the raven beneath him. My god, no matter how many times he would do this, the sensation that he felt everytime was still as strong as hell. And it felt so incredibly good. Sasuke threw his legs onto his shoulders with Naruto's help and smirked. Before Naruto could even understand what that smirk was more, Sasuke had already grabbed his waist and pulled him in even further.

"Ah, god!" Naruto yelled out, now fully inside.

"Ssh, you idiot."

"Don't 'shh' me, atleast warn me before you do something like that." Naruto said as he let out a curse right after that. Now this felt igood/i. He pulled himself back slowly before slamming back into the raven once then stopped again. "Oh, my heaven~ How can your ass feel so good?" Naruto asked him between moans and groans.

"Just move already, idiot."

"No, seriously. I mean it's so weird if you think about it. Like doesn't your ass have a way different function instead of it getting fucked?"

"Naruto, I don't care. So shut up and move."

Naruto however just sighed at him. "Sasuke, you really don't get it do you? This is a serious matter and you know I want answers on my questions or I will just keep on asking them." Naruto said as he nodded his head as in a: 'oh yes i will keep asking them until you turn crazy.' Sasuke threw his head onto the pillow and sighed even worse then Naruto just did. Like wow, it sounded like he was getting some pregnancy hormones or something right there.

"Naruto!"

"What? Why do you start screaming all of a sudden?"

"Because your fucking dick is in my ass and you're not moving!" Sasuke screamed back at him. Naruto pouted at him. "Fine, I get it. I get it." He finally replied as he gave in and started thrusting his hips. The Uchiha rolled his eyes in relieve. Seriously, he had ialmost/i sworn right here and right now that he would castrate him next time if he wouldn't move soon.

Just a few seconds had passed and Naruto had already found his so-called inormal/i pace. He slammed inside the raven hard, over and over again as he felt something inside of him build up again. Sasuke moaned softly, still trying to do everything in a whisper just to make sure that his parents didn't hear a sound. Because god, if they would jump in his room right now...

...well, he didn't even want to go on the details there. But it would be one hell of an awkward moment. Not to forget that he probably won't survive with his erection ithis/i hard. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto for a while. His eyes were closed, his mouth open and even he was trying to moan as soft as he possibly could.

It kind of... turned him on even more. If that was even possible that is.

Sasuke's eyes trailed off to his own erection and touched it with his hand. "Ahh." He gasped. Sasuke moved his hand up and down and tried to do it at the same time as Naruto's thrusts were going but damn, that was harder then he thought. Since he had the feeling that he just wanted to scream it out from pleasure.

Naruto however had already looked at the Uchiha who was touching himself and smiled at it. It was damn hot. Sasuke smirked at him and licked his lips just to get the blond focus on him completely. Naruto's mouth had dropped open once he did that and his eyes were saying nothing but: i want you.

And Sasuke was completely aware of it.

He let go of his own member and licked two of his fingers before he trailed them down to his own nipples, playing with them slowly. Naruto swallowed hard. His mouth was open for only god knows how long and it had already dried up completely from the amazing sight in front of him. "Fuck Sasuke..." He moaned in a low voice.

"Does that turn you on?" The Uchiha said with lustful eyes.

Naruto nodded his head slowly in return. My god, his eyes hadn't left him for one second and it felt like he had completely forgot everything around him. "God... ye-AHH." Naruto suddenly yelled out, biting his lip hard from the sudden yell. Sasuke pressed his eyes close from the sudden sensation as Naruto came hard inside of him out of nowhere.

"W-What the..."

Naruto lowered his head and moved out of him. "S-Sorry... That kind of... came out of nowhere." Naruto said as he twitched at the awkward moment. And yes, it really was. He didn't even feel himself being ithat/i close until he had already come. Sasuke sighed at him. "You're really... such an idiot."

"Me? It was because you were fucking playing with yourself."

Sasuke smiled at him. His lover wasn't just hot but he was amazingly cute as well, really... that idiot side was something he loved and it was probably also the thing that made Sasuke fall for him in the first place. He loved it. He loved him.

Naruto looked at him and kissed him on his lips before his hand went to the Uchiha's erection which he still had and touched it. Sasuke opened his mouth and sucked the other's boy mouth, exploring it with his tongue. He felt Naruto's hand start to pump on his erection harder, harder and even harder until the moment that Sasuke broke apart from the kiss fast and moaned as he came.

Dark eyes looked at blue ones. "Sorry, I got it all over your hand, didn't I?" Sasuke whispered to the blond in front of him. He was so close and damn he so wanted to lick every possible place of that face right now. Naruto smiled at him. "That's alright babe... since it's yours." Naruto pulled back from him and reached out to the box of tissues on his desk before he cleaned his hand.

"So... you tired yet?"

Sasuke smiled at the blond's question. "No... want to do it again? We can turn our positions around this time." Naruto's eyes widened from the sudden answer he got. "T-Turn? A-Ah... no, that's not needed." Oh no, he would so inot/i start something like that.

"What? Why not?"

"Because... you're made to be uke." Naruto put the box back down and sat back down next to the Uchiha. "What's that supposed to mean?" The raven asked him a little pissed. Naruto smiled at him and lay down on his bed but yet did not reply. "Naruto. Answer me." Sasuke said as he lay down next to him, staring at him with those dark eyes.

"Heh. Because it's in your name. SasUKE."

iSNAP./i Oh yes, he just snapped. "You're dead, Uzumaki." He replied with a low voice. Within a second shivers went right through Naruto's body. "U-Um... can we talk about this?"

"Too late."


End file.
